The 21st Hunger Games
This page strictly refers to the 21st Hunger Games (the Games). For information about Anguish: The 21st Hunger Games (the story), please go to this page. Tributes Gallery LorcanEstrelle.jpg|District One: Lorcan Estrelle VeiraFaustus.jpg|District One: Veira Faustus XolaniSatine.jpg|District Two: Xolani Satine HonoriaBrantlie.jpg|District Two: Honoria Brantlie SkagenMatisse.jpg|District Three: Skagen Matisse EulaliaPsy.jpg|District Three: Eulalia Psy TychoSearling.jpg|District Four: Tycho Searling MayuriOdelle.jpg|District Four: Mayuri Odelle ZephyrinGreer.jpg|District Five: Zephyrin Greer JenikkaAmias.jpg|District Five: Jenikka Amias LarkDeveraux.jpg|District Six: Lark Devereaux KaiaPalani.jpg|District Six: Kaia Palani JuniperAnatole.jpg|District Seven: Juniper Anatole BryonyLinden.jpg|District Seven: Bryony Linden OctavianEspen.jpg|District Eight: Octavian Espen NadinaWindlass.jpg|District Eight: Nadina Windlass HavanThorpe.jpg|District Nine: Havan Thorpe FarahCybele.jpg|District Nine: Farah Cybele TaneliMasarie.jpg|District Ten: Taneli Masarie LaeliaLantbruk.jpg|District Ten: Laelia Lantbruk MakariAmazu.jpg|District Eleven: Makari Amazu FresiaBlodwyn.jpg|District Eleven: Fresia Blodwyn IsidoreCrusoe.jpg|District Twelve: Isidore Crusoe EmeriMalloy.jpg|District Twelve: Emeri Malloy Alliances The Careers: Lorcan Estrelle (D1M), Veira Faustus (D1F), Xolani Satine (D2M), Tycho Searling (D4M), Mayuri Odelle (D4F), Taneli Masarie (D10M) Victors' Daughters Alliance: Honoria Brantlie (D2F), Bryony Linden (D7F), Fresia Blodwyn (D11F) District Three and Eight: Skagen Matisse (D3M), Octavian Espen (D8M) District Five and Six: Zephyrin Greer (D5M), Lark Devereaux (D6M) District Six and Ten: Kaia Palani (D6F), Laelia Lantbruk (D10F) Loners: Eulalia Psy (D3F), Jenikka Amias (D5F), Juniper Anatole (D7M), Nadina Windlass (D8F), Havan Thorpe (D9M), Farah Cybele (D9F), Makari Amazu (D11M), Isidore Crusoe (D12M), Emeri Malloy (D12F) Pre-Games The Twist A week before the scheduled reapings, President Mettius Quain announced this year's twist: "Tributes must be related to a tribute or victor of a previous Hunger Games; this can include parents (or step-parents), siblings, cousins, aunts, and uncles with special exceptions for boy/girlfriends and best friends if mentioned in their will." The tributes satisifed the twist by the following: *Lorcan Estrelle - his brother participated in the 16th Hunger Games *Veira Faustus - her uncle participated in the 1st Hunger Games *Xolani Satine - his cousin participated in the 16th Hunger Games *Honoria Brantlie - her father won the 4th Hunger Games *Skagen Matisse - his sister participated in the 15th Hunger Games *Eulalia Psy - did not satisfy the twist (tampered by President Quain due to her criminal acts) *Tycho Searling - his brother participated in the 17th Hunger Games and his best friend participated in the 20th Hunger Games *Mayuri Odelle - her cousin participated in the 19th Hunger Games *Zephyrin Greer - his cousin won the 16th Hunger Games *Jenikka Amias - her brother participated in the 15th Hunger Games *Lark Devereaux - his twin brother participated in the 20th Hunger Games *Kaia Palani - her best friend participated in the 18th Hunger Games *Juniper Anatole - his half-brother participated in the 18th Hunger Games *Bryony Linden - her mother won the 2nd Hunger Games and her father won the 4th Hunger Games *Octavian Espen - his half-aunt won in the 11th Hunger Games *Nadina Windlass - her best friend/"orphan mother" participated in the 17th Hunger Games *Havan Thorpe - his adoptive sister participated in the 14th Hunger Games *Farah Cybele - her cousin participated in the 9th Hunger Games *Taneli Masarie - his half-sister participated in the 10th Hunger Games *Laelia Lantbruk - her cousin won the 18th Hunger Games *Makari Amazu - his father participated in the 4th Hunger Games *Fresia Blodwyn - her father participated in and her mother won the 5th Hunger Games *Isidore Crusoe - his sister participated in the 13th Hunger Games *Emeri Malloy - her dance partner participated in the 19th Hunger Games Schedule Overview Tuesday, July 7, 1663 P.A. *8:00-17:30 (Reapings) Wednesday, July 8, 1663 P.A. *15:00-15:30 (Tribute Parade) Thursday, July 9, 1663 P.A. *10:00-13:30 (Group Training, Morning Session) *13:30-14:00 (Lunch) *14:00-18:30 (Group Training, Evening Session) Friday, July 10, 1663 P.A. *10:00-13:30 (Group Training, Morning Session) *13:30-14:00 (Lunch) *14:00-18:30 (Group Training, Evening Session) Saturday, July 11, 1663 P.A. *10:00-13:00 (Group Training, Morning Session) *13:00-13:30 (Lunch) *13:30-19:30 (Private Sessions) *22:00-22:30 (Private Session Scores) Sunday, July 12, 1663 P.A. *Free day Monday, July 13, 1663 P.A. *16:00-17:30 (Interviews) Tuesday, July 14, 1663 P.A. *10:00 (Commencement of the Hunger Games) Reaping Schedule The schedule for each district's reaping goes as followed: *'8:45-9:30 (District 1)' (9:00) *9:15-10:00 (District 3) (9:30) *9:45-10:30 (District 9) (10:00) *'10:15-11:00 (District 4)' (10:30) *10:45-11:30 (District 7) (11:00) *11:15-12:00 (District 10) (11:30) *'12:45-13:30 (District 2)' (13:00) *13:15-14:00 (District 12) (13:30) *13:45-14:30 (District 8) (14:00) *'14:15-15:00 (District 6)' (14:30) *14:45-15:30 (District 11) (15:00) *15:15-16:00 (District 5) (15:30) Note: Bolded timeslots received a point of view from one of its reaped tributes. Chariot Rides The theme for this year's chariot costumes was "death and betrayal." Due to the train explosion, the District 12 pair was unable to attend the ceremony. As such, they were excluded from the following ranking. The ranking from best dressed to worst dress goes as followed: 1st: District 6 2nd: District 4 3rd: District 2 4th-8th: *District 1 *District 5 *District 7 *District 10 *District 11 9th: District 9 10th: District 3 11th: District 8 Training Scores and Odds Odds of Winning Private Sessions Capitol Favoritism Private Sessions Placing 1st: 2nd: 3rd: 4th: 5th: 6th: 7th: 8th: 9th: 10th: 11th: 12th: 13th: 14th: 15th: 16th: 17th: 18th: 19th: 20th: 21st: 22nd: 23rd: 24th: Isidore Crusoe - Pre-Games, District 12 Train Ride (committed suicide via explosion) Arena Uniform The tribute's uniforms are all the same, with the only variation being the color of their jacket and the type of undershirt they're given. All the girls wear v-neck shirts while all the boys wear crew neck shirts. The color of these polyester shirts are a lighter shade of the jacket color. The lightweight, tight-fitting, waterproof jacket has a standard collar and hood, two pockets at the waist, and is zipped in the front. While it is also wind resistant, it doesn't entirely protect the tribute from cold weather. They all wear slim-fit, dark, thermal fleece pants specifically designed to be water and wind resistant. These pants are tucked into the tributes' combat boots. The black, waterproof boots have both lace-up and zip closure, go to the middle of the tribute's calf, and have grippy soles. The color of each of the tribute's jackets are the following: District One: Orchid Pink (Orchid Pink) District Two: Orange Red (Orange Red) District Three: Daffodil Yellow (Daffodil Yellow) District Four: Light Sea Green (Light Sea Green) District Five: Pale Turquoise (Pale Turquoise) District Six: Pale Green (Pale Green) District Seven: Oak Brown (Oak Brown) District Eight: Blue Violet (Blue Violet) District Nine: Pumpkin Orange (Pumpkin Orange) District Ten: Blood Red (Blood Red) District Eleven: Lime Green (Lime Green) District Twelve: Slate Gray (Slate Gray) Trivia *The average age of the male tributes is 15.875 years old, and the average of the females tributes is 15.9375 years old. The combined average age of the tributes is 15.90625 years old. *The finalized list of the initial roles of each character are as followed: **Main characters: Veira (D1F), Xolani (D2M), Honoria (D2F), Tycho (D4M), Zephyrin (D5M), Bryony (D7F), Taneli (D10M), Laelia (D10F) **Supporting characters: Lorcan (D1M), Eulalia (D3F), Mayuri (D4F), Jenikka (D5F), Lark (D6M), Nadina (D8F), Makari (D11M), Fresia (D11F) **Minor characters: Skagen (D3M), Kaia (D6F), Juniper (D7M), Octavian (D8M), Havan (D9M), Farah (D9F), Isidore (D12M), Emeri (D12F) *Current word count: 37,826 words Category:Hunger Games